


Try Hard

by yolkwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkwrites/pseuds/yolkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol realized that he didn't have to try so hard to make you smile at him after all. And you realized that you might actually like being around Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Hard

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on AO3 and I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous, but I can't wait to see how all of you think! So without further ado, read on!!

For the 5th time during free period, several whoops of laughter rang from the back and echoed throughout the otherwise quiet classroom. You roll your eyes, not bothering to look. You knew who it was. Park Chanyeol and his infamous group of friends, probably laughing at another dumb joke Chanyeol had cracked.

"Who wants to see me make a fort out of chairs?!"

You groan inwardly, as loud laughter and whoops grew louder at the crazy suggestion. All you wanted to do was to finish this god damn-

You clench your fists and unclench them. Sighing in exasperation and resignation, you violently shove your earbuds into your ear.

It worked for about 10 minutes, until a low booming voice was heard above the music, and was closely followed by the distinct crash of something that sounded like chairs falling to the floor, which was then followed by raucous hollering. You rip the earbuds out and whip your head around to glare at the boys.

"Can't you- "

The chaos before you made you stop in your tracks. Something that looked like a half stacked tower of chairs were piled high with even more chairs that looked as if they fell surrounding it. And right in the middle of the mess was none other than Park Chanyeol.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" you spat.

You felt your cheeks heat up in anger as you watched Chanyeol's own face turn a beet red. He quickly averts his eyes and turned to his companions, sending silent but desperate pleas for help through his eyes. He glanced back and forth between both you and his friends, lost.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other boys, who were gauging the exchange with amusement. The look of desperation from Chanyeol drew loud laughs from them.

Ok, that crossed the line.

You haphazardly stuff your things into your backpack and stomp out of the classroom.

\---

Baekhyun let out a low whistle.

Chanyeol sent a glare his way. He combs a hand through his hair in exasperation. "What am I doing wrong? I'm not that bad, am I?"

Kyungsoo spoke up immediately. "You're loud, obnoxious, noisy, dimwi-"

Chanyeol flailed out in frustration. "Okay! Okay, I get it, maybe I was a tad bit overboard," Jongdae snorted, but he plowed on. "But you guys know how I am; I get excited sometimes."

"Yeah, you get really excited around _________." Sehun adds slyly.

Chanyeol's ears light up a vibrant pink. "Yah, Oh Sehun, are you picking a fight?"

Sehun snickers as he shields himself from Chanyeol's menacing fist, muttering apologies.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Maybe if you stopped trying so hard to impress her, she wouldn't find you so annoying. You always act like a five year old every time she walks by. You're so obvious."

Chanyeol stopped his onslaught of fists directed at Sehun and whipped his head in Kyungsoo's direction, his pink ears growing into a flaming red. "I don't- I mean, it's not like- you've got it wrong man-"

"Just go after her."

\---

You let out a frustrated sigh as you quietly laid out your study materials on the library desk. You were in an isolated spot in the library and your surroundings were finally quiet, but you were still burning with anger. What the hell is up with Chanyeol? It was almost as if he was always wherever you were, and was always causing a ruckus with his dumb clique.

If only he was quieter, then he wouldn't be so bad, a small voice in your head mused. After all, you had to hand it to him; he was good-looking.

"Can I sit here?"

You yelped as you jumped in your seat, completely taken by surprise. Heat crept up your neck and cheeks as you cleared your throat.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead-" The words died in your mouth when you see Chanyeol hesitantly sat down while gauging your expression. His eyes were wide and unsure, and you were sure your expression matched his.

"Sorry, I mean, if you don't want-" he abruptly stands up again.

You scoffed and looked down to glare at you work. He was the reason why you decided to move to the library. Just when you thought you had found peace, the giant of mass destruction just had to come and find you.

Rolling your eyes, you glance up at him again. You were surprised he was still there. He looked lost and was looking at everything but your face; a side that you've never seen, making you almost pity him.

Almost.

"Sure. Sit." You say as tersely as possible, making it clear that you still hadn't forgiven him. You gesture to the chair brusquely, and you look back to focus on your work; anything to ignore the nuisance that is Park Chanyeol.

You hear him sit down and open his book. As the two of you sat in silence, your anger slowly dissipated, and was replaced by a feeling of grudging wonder. How is it that he is able to sit still for a long time-

"Hey. Um. About earlier,"

Never mind. A flicker of annoyance lighted within you. You glance up impatiently to see Chanyeol fiddling with the pages of the book. He glances up to meet your eyes, but flinches at your expression. Chanyeol looks back to his book and continues.

"Um, about earlier. I didn't mean to. Be loud, I mean."

Nodding, you reply curtly, "Don't worry about it. It's alright."

No, it's not.

His expression looks doubtful, your voice sure didn't sound like it was alright. A taught silence ensued between the two of you; Chanyeol stared at his book blankly, and you at your textbook.

"Do you hate me?"

This time, surprise replaced annoyance. You carefully contemplated his question. Sure, he was obnoxious and an overreaction was his normal reaction, but did you actually hate him for it? Slowly, you look up at him as you shook your head.

"No." At this, the visible tension in the taller boy's shoulders seemed to disappear at once. He nods, looking somewhat relieved. You nod in return and look down at your work, suddenly embarrassed. This time an awkward silence surrounded the two of you.

"Um," this catches your attention, and you look up to see him rummaging through his backpack, and he pulls out a chocolate bar.

"I kinda got this on the way here, and I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, um, share it?" He gauged your reaction, turning scarlet red by the second.

He quickly added, "You know, if you want to. I won't force you to eat it. Or maybe you don't like chocolate? Or wait, don't tell me you're lactose intolerant? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Chanyeol."

He stops dead in his rambling and looks at you, panic in his eyes.

"Chanyeol, we're in a library. No food allowed."

His eyes turn wide and his large ears turned a vibrant red. "Oh."

You laugh, surprising Chanyeol and yourself. He gives a bashful grin, and watches you laugh in wonder.

You didn't exactly know why you were laughing, you were supposed to be mad at him. But then again, Chanyeol might not be that bad.

You grin at him. "I'd like to share it with you after I've finished this though," you say as you tap your homework.

Chanyeol beams, "Sure."

Park Chanyeol realized that he didn't have to try so hard to make you smile at him after all. And you realized that you might actually like being around Park Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, be sure to subscribe! I'm working on another one right now, so I guess it'll be done in about a week or so.  
> Critique, suggestions and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
